


Convincing Dixon

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol arrives back at the house in Alexandria and must try to convince Daryl that he does belong there. That he belongs with the group. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead
> 
> Note: Takes place shortly after the last episode.
> 
> Warning: Swearing

Carol was just getting back from her new job in Alexandria. The group had split into two and had started staying in their own houses. Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Sasha, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, and Noah were in one, while Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Daryl, and Carol were in the other. Gabriel had met a couple people from the church they had set up in Alexandria and had been offered a place there to stay.

Carol walked into the house and for a moment she thought she was alone.

"Hey."

She jumped and turned to see Daryl sitting by the window, smirking at her. She laughed lightly.

"I didn't think anyone else was here," she said, walking over to him, "Where is everyone else?"

"Rick and Michonne are still on patrol," he said, scoffing slightly and Carol rolled her eyes. "Carl's over at that kid, Ron's, place. Just me an' Lil' Asskicker." He jerked his head and Carol looked over to see Judith fast asleep in her playpen.

"She'll probably be awake soon, fell asleep 'bout two hours ago," Daryl said.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere tonight so if you want to go have a look around the town... I know you haven't done that yet," Carol said.

"I'm good," he shook his head, "'m jus' gonna stay here."

"Daryl," Carol said, "You can't stay locked up in here forever."

"Sure I can," Daryl said, "They ain't given me a job yet, so," he shrugged and Carol sighed.

"Daryl," Carol walked over and sat next to him, "What's going on?"

"What d'ya mean? Nothin'," he shrugged again.

"It's me, Daryl. Come on, I know you. You may hate to admit it, but I do," Carol said. "I know this place isn't what we're used and it's going to take a while to adjust. And I'm not saying we should relax completely or anything, I think it's good we stay on our guard, but I do think we should at least try."

"Ain't no point," Daryl shook his head, "Not for me at least."

"Why not?" Carol asked in confusion.

"Deanna told Rick that she exiled three men not too long ago," Daryl said, "Cause they didn't work out." Carol stared at him, not sure where he was going with this.

"I don't fit here," he said, "I ain't gonna fit here. Places like this... The people look at me like I'm somethin' they stepped in. None of them give a shit."

"That's not true, they just don't know you yet," Carol said and Daryl laughed without humour. "Daryl-"

"No! Don't a'right!" He was on his feet and Carol wasn't totally sure what had caused this sudden change, but if ranting and ranging helped him then she was more than willing to listen.

"These people- These people look at me like I'm nothin'! And they're right! Before the world went to shit, I wasn't worth shit and now that's exactly where we are again!"

"Daryl, that's not true-" Carol started, but was cut off when Judith started to cry. She went to step forward to comfort the infant, but Daryl beat her to. He scooped the baby up and began shushing her.

"She seems to think you're something," Carol said, "And so do I. So does Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Michonne, and everyone else. What these people think, it doesn't matter. You heard Rick, if things don't work out then we'll take this place."

"You okay with that?" Daryl asked.

"We do what we have to do to stay safe," Carol said, "That includes doing what we have to in order to stay here. In order to get these people to trust us."

"That why you're playing housewife again?" Daryl asked.

"They think I'm weak," Carol said quietly, stepping close to him, "They think I'm someone that needs to be protected."

"They don't know who they're messin' with," Daryl smirked.

"No they don't," she agreed, "In either of us. They have no idea. I'm not saying you need to play nice, but don't go around attacking anyone else. Cause when the time comes, we're going to need you, alright? Rick said it, we're a family. And we need to look after each other which means we all need to be here, okay?"

Daryl nodded slowly. "Sorry 'bout earlier," he mumbled, "Yellin' at ya."

"It's fine," she smiled at him, "Now, just forget about what anyone else thinks and help me get dinner ready for when everyone else gets back."

Daryl smirked again.

"Guess we better do what she says Lil' Asskicker," he whispered, "She ain't as weak as she looks right now."

Carol smiled at him and swatted his arm before dragging Daryl into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this came from. After watching last Sunday's episode I've had a wave of one-shot ideas and this was one of them. For some reason a lot of these ideas seem to involve Daryl interacting with Judith in some way. Again, not sure why, but I think it's adorable so I'm going with it.
> 
> Also, I'm not a big fan of Gabriel so in this story and another one I've written he lives with people from the church instead of the group.


End file.
